Star Wars The Darkside Returns: Season 1
by UPriser's Book Comics 67
Summary: A great threat has return, and the Jedi Order will do anything they can to end it.


Are we ready? Said Master Kai, yes ma'am, said Captain Kroid, Master Aeluuk is finishing the meeting, has we speak. She worn a Republic armor, it was white with orange line going down on the sleeve padding, and leg padding, her helmet was underneath her right arm, she had long brown hair, her skin was tan and had blue tattoos on her face, six arrows were pointing at her right blue eye, three on top, three underneath with half a halo ring. Lovely, Master Kai smiled, I'll report back in a hour or two, Captain. Alright, she nodded, I'll see you till then, Kroid out.

She was always curious of why Grand Master Kai, wanted them on utapau, she understood the hole finding info on The Sith Empire, but why start here. Whatever it was sounded something big is the way. She put her helmet back on and went to the meeting area. She stood behind three of her Troopers, one was Delta, he was the heavy, holding a big blaster gun that could chop threw steel easily, the other two were Bravo, and Hellio, Bravo was your brains, able to hack threw even the most tightest of places, computers, or droids. Hellio, was the newest recruit, just got here before the Meeting had started. So, Aeluuk said, do we have an agreement?

He worn a green robe, and white tunic underneath, he had tan pieces of a old tunic rapped around his eyes, his hair seem long, and had a black color to it. Yes said the Trandoshan, we'll seen in our best spies, and tell who's starting these assassing, your JedI masters. He wanted to go ahead and leave but started to feel that there was something more to this. A hungry look happen to come upon, general Bra's face, his eyes green, his skin dark green, nothing seem out of place but something was trying to worn him. Your Master still doesn't get it, does she, Bra grinned. Aeluuk started to grow little shock, across his face, trying not to show fear. He started to flash, like if he was broken, that the Sith have return, as he went on his body started to change,

His face changed, from Trandoshan, to Nautolan. His skin no longer green but blue, his armor changed into a dark tunic. Now you'll face your fate, JedI, the Sith Laughed. He reached for left hip and pulled his Lightsaber, out came a red light with a little bright of white. He posed in a Shii-Cho form and charged at the JedI, he about struck him but was stopped by a light, a blue light but didn't come from Aeluuk, but from a JedI Knight, know as Cody Martus, he worn a light armor that had gray around it, his helmet matched the same color, it was puffing out blue fog out of his mouth piece. He breathed slowy but was relief that he had stop the final hit. The Republic troopers were aiming there blasters at the target but was told to not fire yet, unless told so. He had felt the force from within him and felt that he wasn't full sith yet, but a Padawan, this one is not Sith, he explain in a dark tone. This made him shout out with anger, I.. Am Sith! Aeluuk understood what Cody met, he had felt it also, feeling little of hate, but felt more of fear, Why do this, he asked.

He tired to strike him again but was stopped by Cody again like if he were a guardian protecting him. I have to kill you, he shouted in fear, you don't have to, join the jedI and you won't have to kill. This made him feel unbalanced, choosing from joining, or to follow his master's orders to kill. A noise could be heard from a high point, a Shistavanen came out of thin air, trying to strike Cody but was stopped by Aeluuk using force push making him fall backwards. He was felled with rage and ran to him. Cody blocked it and a battle had begun, each one trying to go for a weak point but both would block this every second, The Nautolan went after Aeluuk trying to strike his blade threw his chest, he dodges this and pulled his Lightsaber out, green light came and started blocking his every move, trying to found the perfect way of not killing him, he may believe he's a Sith but he thought other wise. They both rushed at each other pushing there blades against one another, the Sith shall rise again! Your believe in the Sith makes things easy for this one. Cody force pulled a table to them making them both pull back. After the last few blows Cody used force scream making Darth Crane push back against the wall, he charged at him and struck him in the chest, he felt pain crossing threw him then felt weightless making him let go. May this one find peace in the force, Cody stated his last words to him, making him find rest in death. He kept blocking his attack making the Padawan fill tired but wouldn't stop attacking. It seem your strength in the dark side is fading, Aeluuk smirked. This made him feel even more angry, making him think that he was weak but this mae him hit his point. He took his anger and kept slashing and slashing until he finally struck threw his right shoulder, cutting threw it. Aeluuk fell to the ground. Captain Kroid saw this and command her troops, Open Fire! The pulled there blasters out and shot threw his body.

Cody ran to Aeluuk, raising his back, are you ok?! He asked, I'm… fine he said slowly, I just need… a, he then let go of his grib and lead his head down. Kroid saw this and blame herself for not doing something, but Cody believe it wasn't her fault, she was told not to get into that fight, if they didn't who knows what could of happen. After he put his body down he said his final words for his friend, May you find the light, may you lie down in peace, and may the force guild your soul out of the dark.


End file.
